In particular during the past few years, so-called micro-cell antennas have been used with increasing frequency. There is a need in the micro-cell antennas to take into account the construction of the surrounding area. In order to be able to cover defined areas in a targeted manner, a large variety of attempts have been made to provide telecommunications antennas or antenna arrays in which the whole of the telecommunications antenna or individual radiating elements of the telecommunications antenna are either controlled electronically, driven by a motor drive or provided with a possibility of mechanical adjustment. However, in general, the prior art solutions only allow a limited possibility of adjustment and, as soon as an adjustment is required that is substantially mechanical in nature, a substantial risk of so-called intermodulation occurs, since non-defined metal-on-metal contacts regularly exist between individual elements of the telecommunications antenna. The non-defined metal-on-metal contacts can impair the transmitting properties or reception properties of the telecommunications antenna due to temperature changes and also upon change of orientation.